Committee Checklist
Club Officer Check Lists = May = * Follow up on outstanding club paperwork: semiannual dues, officer lists, proxies, CTMs, ATMs. * Clubs select Toastmaster of the Year. * Clubs hold officer elections and submit lists to TI, District =June= * Follow-up on outstanding club paperwork: semiannual dues, officer lists, proxies, CTMs, ATMs. * Club officers attend club officer training. Schedule posted on www.d6tm.org. =July = * Attend club officer training. Schedule is posted at www.d6tm.org. * Hold Executive Council meeting. * Develop Membership Building Campaign. * Follow up on outstanding club paperwork: semiannual dues, club officer lists, proxies. * All Speeches – Manual Speeches. =August= * Attend club officer training. Schedule is posted at on your district web site. * Attend Area Council meeting. * Consider attending TI Convention. * Have Fun! Volunteer for the State Fair. * Invite guests to club meetings. * Start collecting dues. * Review club progress against report at www.toastmasters.org for your club. =September= * Hold club speech contest. * Attend Area & Division Speech contests. * Register for Fall Conference in Rochester, MN (November 5-6). * Send semiannual dues to TI. * Club Officer Training records due to TI by September 30. * Review club progress against report at www.toastmasters.org for your club. * Register for your district’s “minicon” held in October / November =October= * Attend Area & Division Speech Contests. * Review club progress against report at www.toastmasters.org for your club. =November= * Hold Club Officers elections (if applicable). * Hold Executive Council meeting. * Review Membership Building Plan. * Attend Area Council meeting. * Review club progress against report at www.toastmasters.org for your club. =December= * Begin training (second round, mid-year review). * Submit new officer lists, as applicable. * Consider conducting a year-end club check-up with the Moments of Truth Program. * Review club progress against report at www.toastmasters.org for your club. =January= * Register for TELI – February 19. Details at www.d6tm.org. * Attend club officer training. * Hold Executive Council meeting. * Review Distinguished Club Plan. * Conduct Speechcraft. * Review club progress against report at www.toastmasters.org for your club. =February= * Complete club officer training. * Attend Area council meeting. * Hold club speech contest. * Attend TELI – February 19. Details at www.d6tm.org. * Start collecting dues. * Review club progress against report at www.toastmasters.org for your club. =March= * Attend Area/Division speech contests. * Register for your district’s annual conference (see your district website for details) * semiannual dues to TI. * Club Officer Training records due to TI by March 31. * Review club progress against report at www.toastmasters.org for your club. =April= * Attend your district’s annual conference (see your district website for details) * Submit proxies to District Governor * Develop Nominating Committee. * Attend Division Speech contest. * Encourage members to complete CTMs & ATMs. Submit paperwork to TI. * Review club progress against report at www.toastmasters.org for your club. =May= * Follow up on outstanding club paperwork: semiannual dues, officer lists, proxies, CTMs, ATMs. * Clubs select Toastmaster of the Year. * Review club progress against report at www.toastmasters.org for your club. =June= * Review club progress against report at www.toastmasters.org for your club. * Follow-up on outstanding club paperwork: semiannual dues, officer lists, proxies, CTMs, ATMs. * Help prepare your successor for upcoming year. Category:Leading